Various configurations of packaging and protecting electronic devices are known. Among others are those configurations (sometimes referred to as form factors) that are favored and/or required by military and industrial users wherein a plurality of electronic circuit boards are supported within a rack or cage-like assembly in a relatively dense arrangement. Some of these form factors have been developed by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc.). In one scenario, a number of circuit boards are disposed in a parallel spaced relationship to one another and are surrounded by a protective, perhaps hermitically sealable, outer housing. Such an arrangement is directed to addressing a number of considerations such as, for example, protecting the electronic contents against mechanical shock and/or vibration, maintaining electrical interconnectivity between the circuit boards, protection against environmental contaminants, etc.
One point of concern that arises within such a configuration is the cooling of the electronic constituency during operation. This concern can be compounded by other factors such as ambient temperature, the required capacity to set up and dismantle the electronic equipment quickly (e.g., mobile use in an emergency or military field setting), availability (or lack) of external cooling options, etc. One approach to heat removal in this general sort of circumstance is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,931 to Tilton et al. Therein, a Spray Cooled Circuit Card Cage is taught that incorporates atomized cooling fluid. Recently, it has become apparent that there are certain shortcomings when using the techniques as taught by Tilton. The teachings herein are directed to overcoming these and other disadvantages that occur while cooling densely-packed circuit cards within a protective housing.